pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Victoria
Victoria (美久都利亜, Bikutoria) is a Black Rose from Jun Mochizuki's Crimson-Shell. Having been implanted with one of the Premier Rose's seeds - Victoria and her fellow Black Roses were given extraordinary powers at the cost of needing to sap human life in order to continue their existence. With the stigma of Black Roses being considered failures by comparison to the Crimson Rose - Claudia - Victoria decided to help Shion Liddell in his plot to infiltrate Red Rose in order to extract Claudia's Premier Seed. While undercover, Victoria poses as Gerhardt Bathler's secretary, with Bathler acting as a double-agent within Red Rose. However, Victoria quickly dropped the facade, kidnapping Ruskin and attempting to convert Wilhelm into joining the Black Rose's cause. When this proves unsuccessful, it leads to Victoria's ultimate defeat, as she is mortally wounded by Wilhelm - only to reveal that she'd simply been buying Shion time to make a move against Claudia with her dying breath. Description Appearance Victoria has wavy, grayish beige hair that goes down past her waist, a few strands of which fall in wisps on her face. She wears a light purple jacket and skirt over a darker collared shirt and stockings. She ties her hair and sometimes she is seen wearing square framed glasses. In her past, she appears to be a little more elegant and feminine. Personality Victoria has a fairly cool, calm demeanor which she showed even when she was betrayed by Wilhelm. On occasion, she is shown to have gotten excited in a rather psychotic way; when she was wounded by Wilhelm and laughed maniacally for example. Victoria has a more caring side however. When Shion was uncertain of who he was, she told him that the place to exist was for him to discover. Victoria is not the most modest of people, flirting with Wilhelm and wearing her collared shirt unbuttoned at the front. History Five years ago before the story, Victoria; along with Shion and some others, was taken by The Mad Scientist as his subject experiments to develop a human-mutation, Roses. From this, Victoria and Shion became a Black Roses. And some time later, Shion became more stronger from another Black Roses, made him as a Jet Rose. The problem finally came up, when the perfect mutation of Roses, the Crimson Rose, born and The Mad Scientist's disappear. The Mas Scientist's assistants in the lab began to difficult to handling the Black and Jet Roses. This made Shion frustated and enraged, and from this, Shion had an idea to kill the Crimson Rose. With Gerhardt's help, Victoria posing as his personal assistant in Crimson-Shell Division, and so the Black Roses could infiltrate into Crimson-Shell Division to gain Shion's goal to kill the Crimson Rose. Plot (Coming Soon!) Powers and Abilities As a Black Rose, Victoria had some abilities which surpass normal human. *'Enhanced Durability and Strength' - Victoria have stronger bodies than those of normal humans able to, although finally she wounded by Wilhelm. *'Vines' - Like other Black Rose, Victoria have a seemingly unlimited supply of thorn covered vines at their disposal which she can use for ensnare and pin down enemies. *'Life Leeching' - In order to survive, Victoria much leech the life of humans through the use of their vines so as to appease her Premier Rose Seed. *'Poison' - Victoria able to produce a poison which turns all those who come into contact with it into The Infected; as she did towards Gerhardt Bathler. *'Intelligence' - Victoria also shown to be tricky, even she tricking Wilhelm with being herself as a bait. *'Body Agilities' - Victoria appears to be able to move quickly from Wilhelm's attack. Relationships Claudia (Coming soon!) Wilhelm Originally, Victoria tried to manipulate Wilhelm into betraying Claudia by telling him that he was only a slave whose .]] duty was to protect The Rose. She believed that he was on her side when he attacked Ruskin who was eavesdropping. They were never really on friendly terms despite their supposed "alliance" and both would act as if they were superior to each other. When Wilhelm revealed that he hadn't joined forces with Victoria, he tried to shoot at her but she used Gerhart Bathler as a shield. Although betrayed, she took the whole thing lightly and continued to discuss Wilhelm's plans while they fought. She laughed and revealed that she was not the leader of the Black Roses and was only stalling him while the real leader, Shion, was getting Claudia's seed. Then she supposedly died of the injury Wilhelm had given her. Shion Liddell (Coming Soon!) Gerhardt Balthier (Coming Soon!) Quotes *''"Sorry... I couldn't return to our comrade's side with you--Shion!"'' *''"The place to exist... is for you to discover. If you still feel insecure, everyone will call out your name... Until you confirm your place to belong. No matter how many times, everyone will still call out your name..." (to Shion) *"Even though it's the same as the 'Premiere Rose,' that girl's seed is special. Because of that, she can survive without doing anything and never feel the agony of death. We Black Roses... Just want to be that way."'' Gallery Chibi Claudia Wilhelm Xeno Robin Melissa Ruskin Baines Les Victoria Gerhardt Shion.jpg Apearances (Coming Soon!) Trivia *Victoria's personality trait is similar with Lottie from Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Navigation Category:Female Category:Crimson-Shell Category:Characters Category:Deceased